


Ближе к дружбе

by whatnotness



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 12:39:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3570017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatnotness/pseuds/whatnotness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Он ходит за ней, а она — за ним.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ближе к дружбе

Она говорит: ты неправильный. Ненастоящий мальчик, говорит она, показывает язык, а потом быстро-быстро отворачивается, и Коул знает — ладони она трёт о лосины, чтобы высушить их. У лучника не должны потеть ладони. Стрела соскользнёт.

Она говорит: ты демон, не хочу иметь с тобой никакого дела, иди прочь.

Кидает в него подушки из окна, а потом бросает в дверь нож, стоит у стены и трёт, трёт плечи, чтобы успокоиться.

Она говорит: почему ты выбрал именно эту крышу? Почему тебе не выбрать другую? Эй, ты, мальчик, который не мальчик, демон, который не демон, уходи, чтоб тебя, портить нервы кому-то другому. Иди жить на кухню, или нет, на кухню нельзя, там еда, о, иди к Блэкволлу, к лошадям, или нет, они мне нравятся, или... О, говорит она, иди жить к этому Каллену-капиталлену. Каллену-Каллену-доспехи-сиялену.

Коул не понимает и половины, но всякий раз кивает, отходит, соглашается, а потом, в темноте, в самом углу, приговаривает: Сэра. Сэра. Если сказать быстрее, можно потерять букву. Сэра.

Сэра бросает в него подушки чаще, чем ножи, думает Коул.

Сэра почти считает его другом.

***

Он идёт за ней, потому что она ходит за ним.

Это игра — кто кого заметит первым.

Коул слушает её слова, а она слушает его шаги. Кто-то из них всегда успевает первым, но ещё никто не получил за это приз.

— Проклятье, зараза, чтобы тебя, срань, срань, эй, нет, стой, я тебя нашла!

Коул застывает, Сэра тоже застывает, а потом бросает в него лепёшку и убегает, смеётся, но в её смехе есть что-то от загнанного фенека. Сердце бьётся слишком быстро.

Со шляпы падает лепёшка и хлопается о пол.

***

— Ты говорил, что это поможет! «Ха-ха, со своими страхами нужно бороться. Так мы делаем в своём кун». Жуть! Ничего не помогает.

— Да вы поладили, я смотрю.

— Поладили? Ха. Мы не поладили! Он говорит. Всё время говорит. Ну зачем он говорит, а?

— Подумай вот о чём. Ты ему нравишься.

— Чего-чего? Ну нет! Ты сделал всё только хуже.

***

Лук поёт, когда стреляет Сэра, но нет времени слушать; в бою нет времени смотреть, в бою нужно помогать, и Коул помогает. Он успевает помочь Быку, он успевает проскочить мимо Дориана, — Тень красивая, он светится, не смотреть, не смотреть, — он кружит между врагов так, что они не видят.

И Сэра тоже не видит, когда за её спиной поднимается меч.

Предупреждение вязнет в шуме битвы; Коул прыгает вперёд, выскакивает прямо перед Сэрой, хватает за пояс и тащит в сторону. Удар меча снимает с него шляпу — выстрел снимает голову врагу.

В глазах у Сэры страх и злость, они смешиваются, как зелья вокруг неё.

— Ты! Прекрати! Нет, стой. А, гадство.

В ней больше слов, чем она пытается произнести, в ней столько слов, что удаётся поймать далеко не все; слово за словом, мысль за мыслью, как рой пчёл, жужжащих, злых.

— Цела? — спрашивает Коул.

— Да ну тебя. Цела. Не делай так больше.

— Я хотел помочь.

— Я... Нет, ты всё-таки это сделал! Помогай кому-то другому. Почему всегда я?

Она трясёт головой, потом машет руками, отступает, спотыкается. Движений у неё столько же, сколько и слов. Коул смотрит, как она осторожно огибает тела, а потом лупит Быка по плечу, когда он снова говорит про — тела, куски, мясо, мясо, Сэра, — и долго смеётся над Дорианом и его белым нарядом, который больше не белый.

Сэра часто смеётся.

Сэра смеётся чаще, чем все остальные, и смех у неё искренний, живой, настоящий.

***

Он прячется в углу, сидит тихо, не показывается на глаза, но слушает.

Иногда всё, что он может, — это слушать.

На третий день у его коробки появляется печенье, и Коул впервые не знает, откуда оно взялось — и как он это пропустил.

Кажется, он проспал.

***

— Эй, — говорит Сэра. — Эй, нет. Это нечестно. Где все?

Коул знает — видел, что все ушли вперёд. Он убежал, тот, кого они должны были поймать, убежал тот, кто обижал детей, убежал, и его нужно было схватить.

Вот только Коул не может схватить.

Всё, что он может, — это не дать своей крови вылиться наружу. Её слишком много, она липнет к пальцам и течёт, красная, тёмная; Коул держит, но как удержать воду?

Руки становятся тяжёлыми.

— О, нет. Мне это не нравится. Это не весело. Совсем не весело. Кто-то получит за это стрелу в задницу.

Она суматошно ходит — это Коул видит. Она ходит, ругается, шипит и пинает камни, но это всё, что слышно. Мир блекнет, глохнет, все шепчут, хотя Сэра почти кричит.

— Если ты умрёшь, мне будет всё равно, — говорит она. — Плевать. Наплевать. Хочешь, покажу? Эй, кивни. Ты же любишь кивать? Кивни.

Коул кивает.

— Ага. Да. Придуриваешься.

Он пытается снова кивнуть, но голова не поднимается. Хочется закрыть глаза, но Коул не может, потому что тогда — он и так не слышит, он и так не двигается, — тогда он перестанет смотреть по сторонам, тогда он будет… один.

Наверное, ему страшно.

Он пробует это слово на вкус. Чувствует кровь, чувствует жар, чувствует, как дрожат локти, дрожит губа, и он ничего не может с этим сделать.

Страшно.

— Эй, — зовёт Сэра.

Она совсем рядом, а он почти не слышит, почти не видит, но чувствует чужую руку у себя на животе. Рука давит, вдавливает, вжимает, рука сильная, сильнее, чем его.

— Рыба, — говорит Сэра. — Ты рыба. Рыбина. Демон. Жуткая жуть.

В голове у Коула что-то стучит.

Кажется, это сердце.

— Знаешь, что? Демоны не истекают кровью. Так что немедленно, — говорит она и давит-давит-давит, — немедленно прекрати. Демоны не ходят с лепёшками на шляпах. Демоны не играют в прятки. Демоны не спят. Это нечестно! Я не хочу об этом думать.

— Дети, — отвечает Коул, губы едва слушаются; они горячие, их хочется облизать, — дети в порядке?

— Что? Какие дети? — Она шевелится, крутится на месте, снова давит. — Тут нет детей. Не делай своих штук. Я же тебя трогаю! Фу. Придётся мыться неделю. Ненавижу мыться.

— Детям было страшно.

— А теперь страшно мне.

— Извини.

Сэра молчит.

Когда она молчит, всё хуже. Он не знает, что сказать. У него нет для неё слов, а у неё нет слов для него, и они молчат, а кровь поёт, и шумит в ушах, тук-тук-тук.

— Не закрывай глаза, — говорит Сэра. — Я не знаю, как это делается. Не закрывай глаза и не молчи. Ты любишь говорить. Говори.

Ему больно. И страшно. И он не может сказать, но она почему-то слышит.

— Дурак. Демонам не бывает больно.

***

Одеяло слишком тёплое, а подушка слишком мягкая, но Коул лежит, потому что ему сказали лежать, смотрит в потолок, слушает стены, небо и птиц Лелианы.

Птицы видели весь мир и немного устали.

Коул слушает шаги за дверью, вправо-влево, три вперёд, четыре назад, нет, нет, не буду, не хочу, зачем я сюда пришла. Забей. Уходи.

Стой.

Коул моргает, когда ему в кровать врезается стрела. На ней записка, на записке лицо, и сложно понять: оно улыбается или ему больно, — но Коул старается.

Сэра кидается в него стрелами и записками, и это ближе к дружбе, чем лепёшки.


End file.
